gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Doomsday
"It's over..." "It's finally over..." "My people..." "Their all dead, and Catrina..." "She's dead..." "I'm James Garand, and I..." "I lived..." =Chapter One, E-Day= It all began with an evacuation. We call it "E-Day". Catrina and I didn't believe it. Caroline fled, just like everyone else. I stayed. I didn't think it was possible, but then, It happened. It was like an air raid. Giant "craters" appeared in the streets. Terror struck all the "non-believers" as they thought of a possible explanation. That's when it happened. Gross, giant, humanoid creatures began rushing out of the holes. The few gears there to defend us where massively outnumbered, We didn't stand a chance. People were buttered like cattle, I hid, we all hid, only I succeeded. It's been two weeks now. That was the last time I ever saw Catrina, without a cut across her neck that is. I've promised to avenge her for what happened on... Doomsday. =Chapter Two, Blood-spill= Pathetic. It was pathetic. The poor spices never stood a chance. The poor humans defenses broke almost instantly as we began our attack. We stormed every building, burned every bunker, and slaughtered all of them. The most "touching" of it all was when I cleared a building on 31st street. I found a female hiding under a bed. I personally enjoyed silting her throat as she screamed "James!". Since then, my squad has been left behind to clear the city. Since then, we've heard nothing but the screams of our victims as we pumped them full of lead. Mysteriously, one gear's armor along with a large amount of communications equpment has disappeared. we have no Idea what happened to it. =Chapter Three, Preparation= Three weeks it's been now. I've seen locust patrols throughout the city. I've also managed to map out their routs and used that to slip by and steel some armor and communications equipment. Last but not least, I assassinated a locust that strayed from his patrol and took the scouter he wielded. I mounted a bayonet on it and now, I'm ready to avenge Catrina. Tonight is the night, The night that I take out the first of the locust patrols. Every night at six, a large patrol comes along 31st street. I've made pit trap's in the road and have been practicing combat drills constantly for the past week. Soon I'll be able to set up comunications and send for re-enforcements... I hope. Thats all I can say, I hope. I can only hope that they'll come to help. Category:Fanfiction = Chapter Four, Surprise Attack= "Move!, Now!"said the patrol leader. We where making our usual run down 31st street. We began checking the buildings when disaster struck. Our troops fell into the ground, the road began caving in everywhere. Just when we thought the last pit trap had been used, there was fire. My entire patrol was massacred while I found a hiding place within a building. Once I entered I found a giant stockpile of communications equipment... Our communications equipment. It was obvious now, everything became obvious. It was a thief trying to claim revenge by killing my patrol. That's who took the gear's armor. Then I herd a "Thump", turned around, and fired.